


Clockwork Dick

by PeacefulPhoenix



Series: Mallout [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: A lil bit silly too, Bad Hat Boyfriends, Blowjobs, Hancock is a bottom bitch, M/M, PWP, Teasing, Valencock, but mostly just smut, kinda fluffy too, mallout au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5906953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulPhoenix/pseuds/PeacefulPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mallout AU Fic: Nick gets fed up with Hancock teasing him all the damn time and decides to take matters (among other things) into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clockwork Dick

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this, keeping to my general upload something every two days but I'm really happy with how it came out so... It's tomorrow somewhere right?  
> Wondering what Mallout is? Go check out Valencock's blog on tumblr

Valentine was honestly so fed up with Hancock’s constant teasing. It started out innocently enough: bad puns about both their names, sitting just a tad too close, find any reason to touch, and oh god the constant flirting. It had only gotten worse when they’d started dating. Now it wasn’t uncommon for him to whisper something dirty into his ear then continue walking as if nothing happened or “accidentally” lock himself into the handcuffs.

The plans for revenge he had… Nick caught Hancock’s hand as he passed. “Hey, let’s head back to my place tonight.” He did his very best to seem innocent. They did this kind of thing all the time. All John should be expecting was dinner and a movie.

“Say it like that again and I might get ideas, Nicky,” he teased. Nick rolled his eyes and he laughed. “I’ll meet you at your car after work.” 

The ride home that day was horrible. As soon as they were alone, everything got about 10x harder for the mall cop. Hancock would press kisses to his neck, occasionally biting lightly or slide his hand up his leg. “If you don’t want this car to crash you better cut that shit out,” he growled. 

“Not an altogether bad way to die if you ask me.” His hand paused on Nick’s upper leg and he got a mischievous dumb little smirk on his face. “Besides, people do road head all the time without dying.”

There was a pause before, “Do I even want to know what that is?”

The hand slipped towards his inner thigh and his breath caught in his throat. “I could show you if you want,” he said, his voice huskier than normal. 

“You really do have a death wish don’t you?”

With a laugh Hancock pulled back his hand and began fiddling with the radio. “Nah. There’s still some stuff - maybe some people - I wanna do before I die.”

God. Damnit.

Nick played it cool as they pulled up to the house. The door opened with a click and he swept his hand out. “Such a gentleman,” John commented with a laugh as he strolled in. The laugh was cut short as the door closed and he found himself pressed into a wall, Valentine’s face mere inches from his own. 

It wasn’t long before Hancock got that twinkle in his eye that he always did when he was about to make some kind of joke or innuendo. Before he got a chance to say it, he leaned in, catching his boyfriend’s lips with his own. It shut him up. 

John’s body rocked forward instantly, biting at Nick’s lower lip which in turn opened to allow him in. The prosthetic hand found it’s way to his waist and held it tightly, keeping him firmly against the wall. There was a momentary whine at the added distance but it was closed almost instantly as Valentine pressed himself closer.

This was all he needed. Their tongues moved together, taking their time to really taste each other; learn each other. It wasn’t long before they found a rhythm that worked. He would have been happy to spend the rest of their lives like this. 

That is until Nick’s hand found it’s way to his hair and pulled just enough to tilt his head up more and John let out a breathy moan. “Desperate are we?” Nick asked, his voice rather husky and out of breath itself. 

Hancock’s eyes were stuck first on his lips then dipped slowly lower. “Well you aren’t giving me much of an option are you? Who doesn’t love a man in uniform?” The jokes never did stop with him did they? But god if his quivering, wet lips and shaky breaths weren’t the thing of dreams.

He could feel his pants growing tighter and wanted nothing more than to fuck him right this moment but he held off. No, this had to be perfect. 

“Shut up,” he muttered before returning to the kiss with more fervor than before. The hand still gripping his waist began sliding up under his shirt and he could feel John’s heart skip a beat. His fingers bumped against each rib until reaching his chest and those damn nipple piercings. “Take it off,” he instructed and the order was followed instantly.

Nick took a moment to admire the view before his lips found a place at his neck, a mix of soft, sweet kisses, licks, and bites - some more gentle than others. Oh and the sounds they drew from Hancock. “Oh shit, Nicky… You- you’re gonna leave marks.” They both knew that wasn’t a problem. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d shown up to work with hickies.

John’s fingers toyed with the first buttons on Nick’s shirt but were quickly pulled away by the hand that had been in his hair. “Not yet,” he growled as he pinned Hancock’s hands above his head, his other hand brushing across his nipple and eliciting a gasp. A tent was quickly becoming obvious in his pants. 

Valentine broke his attention from his neck and stared right into his boyfriend’s eyes as his free hand rubbed slowly over his crotch. John’s eyes fluttered as another moan was drawn from his lips but they remained locked on the other’s. Their bodies pressed closer together and Nick whispered in his ear. “You want me to keep going?”

“Fuuuuck,” came the reply as he threw his head back against the wall. “Yes I fucking want you to keep going, please!”

Nick released Hancock’s hands and muttered another order. “Undo my belt.” His own hand did the same for his boyfriend, pulling them open and down enough to allow his hand to slip into his boxer and brush his fingertips along his dick. 

If he could have stopped time and live in this moment forever he would have. John was clay beneath his fingers and that delighted Nick a good deal more than he thought it would have. The sweat already beginning to bead on his forehead, the heavy rising and falling of his chest, the whines and moans. It was all so damn beautiful and downright pornographic. It was everything he hoped their first time would be. 

Valentine sank to his knees as he tugged down Hancock’s boxers and saw his boyfriend’s dick for the first time. 

Slowly his real hand stroked up and down the length, enjoying every ridge and bump. It was moments like these that he was real glad he still had feeling in at least one of his hands. John’s hips began thrusting forward in time as his head hit the wall once again. “You break my wall, you’re paying for it,” Nick commented with a chuckle, tugging harder as Hancock tried to reply.

“I- uh is this really, the time?” Nick licked his lips, pressing a kiss to the head of his cock, then taking it into his mouth. His synthetic hand reached around to grab a handful of John’s ass, the other freed his own dick and began to rub it. 

Nick found himself lost in the mix of sensations as his head began to bob forward and back, taking in more and more of his boyfriend’s dick. It wasn’t the first time he’d sucked someone off but it had certainly been a while and he was far from used to just how suffocating it was; the pleasure coming from his own attention, the overwhelming smell, how damn big it felt in his mouth - his throat. But god he loved it. 

At some point, gentle fingers found their place at the base of his skull, tangling with the hair there but neither pushing nor pulling. Any time John’s breathing got too quick, Nick would slow, and likewise when it got too slow, he would pick up the pace. This was going to last as long as he could make it. 

It was several very long, wonderful minutes before Valentine finally looked up at Hancock, only to find his phone was in his free hand and… Was that really snapchat? He was taking a video wasn’t he?! Well if that’s how he wanted to play this…

Nick went all out, taking him deeper than before, swirling his tongue along the shaft as it buried in his throat, squeezing his butt harder, and bobbing his head faster. The fingers holding his hair tightened their graph and he let out a wonderfully obscene moan. The phone clattered to the carpeted floor beside his knee. Good. 

“Nicky I’m-” His words were cut off as he struggled to take it ragged breaths. The fist wrapped around his own dick had mirrored the pace his mouth had set and he felt John’s cock begin to twitch, he found the same was happening to himself. 

Valentine’s mind went blank as they came, too torn between the conflicting feeling of cum shooting down his throat and out his dick to focus on either properly. All he felt was an overwhelming sense of pleasure and the world being somehow right. Why the fuck hadn’t they don’t this earlier. 

John joined Nick on his knees and pulled him in for a kiss, falling in love with how he tasted mixed with Valentine’s distinctive taste. “I love you,” he mumbled as he drew back from the kiss and rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s.

“Feeling’s mutual, doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> For mallout au art, follow Valencock and Zoey-And-Dakota on tumblr  
> For more mallout fics by me, check out the other stories in this series. (Mallout is just fluff, A Perfect Wreck is angst) (And follow me on tumblr if you want: 60-minuteman)


End file.
